


GoodBye Annie

by Earanard



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earanard/pseuds/Earanard
Summary: Trigger WarningBased on a life event and more real than many of the other things you will find.





	GoodBye Annie

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!

I was driving home with my family listening to my favorite song. Then, a blood curdling scream pierced the air followed by the deafening sound of metal and glass being smashed. I screamed until I couldn’t scream anymore. I looked desperately for my family but the world was a blur of tears. Then everything was silent. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down. When I finally opened them again everything feels like it’s in slow motion. My favorite song was still playing. I heard another loud crash and people yelling outside the car. Finally, someone finally rips the door off the car and pulls me out. They carry me to an ambulance, sit me down and ask me questions. I don’t try to answer. The music hadn’t stopped. After the paramedics see I’m okay they rush to help the rest of my family. I only catch a quick glimpse before the paramedics block my view, but I still saw. My family was gone. I watched as the paramedics ran around trying to save my family, but I already knew it was hopeless. I’m not sure why, but I stand up and walk towards the chaos in front of me. I walk past the line of paramedics, firefighters, and police officers straight to my parents and little brother. All I do is stare as tears start to stream down my face. Why are they still trying to save them, I think, It’s hopeless, I don’t have a family any more. They’re gone. They’re gone and they aren’t coming back. Please. Just let them go. I’m alone either way, no matter how long you keep them alive. Then, I was being pulled away by two police officers telling me to get back. I try to pull away from them but their grip was solid. I kept pulling away from them. Finally, I break free and I run back towards my family. When I get to them I stop to look at them one last time before the police officer’s guide me away again. When they see that I’m not going to run they leave me to wander and I walk back towards a police car with the door open. I peer inside and see a gun lying on the seat that one of the officers had left there in a rush to help my family. I grab the gun and put it in the waistband of my jeans. I walk back to the car. I feel the cold metal of the gun pressed up against my leg. I walk to my family car, now completely crushed, I walk around the car looking at every piece of bent metal and broken glass. You and me both buddy, I think. I climb on top of the car and pull the gun out of my waistband. I take one last look at my family and lift the gun to my temple, I rest my finger on the trigger. I hear screams from people telling me to put the gun down, but I don’t listen. I pull the trigger and think, Goodbye, Annie.


End file.
